pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akira Kanazaki
Akira Kanazaki-''' Członek Klanu Stopy oraz starszy brat Nysy. Występujący w fandomie Tmnt.' Wygląd Akira to wysportowany chłopak o krótkich, gęstych, farbowanych na blond włosach oraz piwnych oczach. Zazwyczaj jego ubiór składa się z bluzy, bądź kamizelki z ciemnym podkoszulkiem, Jasno zielonkawo-żółtawo jeansów oraz ciężkich, wojskowych glanów. Natomiast od dłoni, po łokcie nosi bandaże w tym samym odcieniu, co podkoszulek i buty. Przez częściowe oślepienie lewego oka, musi nosić przepaskę, również w ciemnych barwach. Osobowość Potrafi być złośliwy, podstępny, a równocześnie wredny, mściwy oraz nieprzewidywalny, jest również bezwzględny. Czasem potrafi okazać litość i skruchę. Nie uważa, że czyni źle, a przeciwnie, sądzi, iż właśnie tak należy postępować, aby osiągnąć szczyt sukcesu. Historia Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec- Isao znęcał się zarówno nad nim, jak i jego matką. Wszyscy mieszkali w rodzinnym domu we Florencji. Gdy na świat przyszła, niezbyt wyczekiwana przez niego siostra, miał obawy, że i ona padnie jego ofiarą, lub będzie oczkiem w głowie, czego on ostatni czasy nie miał. Ku zaskoczeniu, Isao z niewyjaśnionych, jak dotąd przyczyn opuszcza rodzinę raz na zawsze. Dla chłopaka było to wybawieniem, lecz równocześnie został pozbawiony męskiego wzorca. Pozostały tylko wspomnienia oraz nieświadomie dziedziczenie paskudnego charakteru. Miał wówczas zaledwie 4 latka. Nie rozumiał zupełnie nic, a w jego głowie często powstawały pytania typu: Po paru latach życia z opiekunką- Dollores, która dość często była zajęta pracami domowymi oraz swoimi, popołudniowymi drzemkami, woląc towarzystwo kolegów oraz spędzanie z nimi większości czasu, rozpracował prosty plan ucieczek z domu, kiedy ta urządzała se ów siesty. Na jego nieszczęście, dość często zostawał nakryty przez młodsze rodzeństwo, co go zaczęło denerwować. Nie miał ochoty zostawać jej niańką, skoro miała od tego bardziej opiekunkę. Potrzebował swobody i wolał tym samym trzymać się swoich rówieśników. Jednak nie chciał też mieć poczucia winy, iż ją rani, dlatego też obiecywał różne rzeczy, bądź usiłował sięgać po ostateczne środki, jakimi były szantaże i fałszywe obietnice. W wieku 12 lat, zrozumiał nieco, jak zachowywał się wobec siostry oraz to, że nie może jej tak wiecznie traktować, więc aby mieć w końcu spokój oraz czyste sumienie, podarował siostrze szczeniaka, by ta poczuła się szczęśliwsza i nie czuła zbytnio samotności. Dzięki czemu mógł naspokojnie dalej robić, co robi. Pewnego dnia nakrył również ją na ucieczkach z domu, będąc nie mało zaskoczony tym faktem. Tym razem to on nie rozumiał zachowania dziewczyny, postanowił za nią podążać. W końcu odkrył jej sekret, nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Wiedział, iż ich matka nie będzie z tego powodu zadowolona. Nie chciał robić już nikomu dodatkowych problemów. Czując narastającą zazdrość sam postanowił trenować, oczywiście nie było ich na to stać. Pozostawało tylkk znaleźć sposób na szybki zarobek. W noc, kiedy doszło do tragedii, jaką był wynuch pożaru ich rodzinnego domu, jego ciała niezaleziono. Wówczas uznano, że albo uciekł, albo spłonął. Oczywiście przeżył, nie zainteresowany losami jego rodziny. Po wieloletnim szkoleniu w Klanie Stopy, do którego trafił, podczas swojej ucieczki, nareście mógł zostać oficjalnym członkiem oraz podwładnym samego Shreddera. Z czasem odnajduje siostrę, dla której nie jest zbyt przychylny, a żółwie niemal odrazu stają się jego wrogiem. * 'Ostrze Krwi I' Jego pojawienie się budzi wiele kontrowersji. Wówczas wtedy, po wielu latach rozłąki z siostrą, spotykają się ponownie, lecz nic nie jest już takie samo. * 'Ostrze Krwi II' Jego aktywność znacznie się powiększa, przez co sprawia nie lada kłopotów innym. Pod koniec historii, w wyniku porażki decyduje się na ucieczkę. Ciekawostki *Mimo, iż jest włochem, to jego ojciec zdecydował o japońskim imieniu. *Posiada drugie, włoskie imię, które nigdy nie zostało ujawnione. *Jest odpowiedzialny za bliznę na policzku Siostry. *Początkowo miał być pozbawiony krupułów, litości, czy wyrozumiałości, nawet wobec siostry, lecz z czasem zostało to zmienione. *Początkowo miał nazywać się ''Aki. *Został zainspirowany delfinem- Francisem alias Dr. Bulgotem, który pochodził z kreskówki Pingwinach z Madagaskaru (odc. Powrót Zemsty Dr. Bulgota). *Jest kobieciarzem. *Za częściową utratę wzroku, na lewym oku, odpowiedzialny jest jego przeciwnik, Raphael. *Ma silne więzi z siostrą, dzięki którym z łatwością może wyczuć go, lecz tylko przez chwilę i nie jest to stabilne. *Uwielbia być kapitanem na statkach pirackich. *Jego żoną, zakłada się, że jest prawdziwa użytkowniczka o nicku Squbana. *Gdy wypije kompot, zaczyna mu odbijać szajba. *Jego wygląd bazowany został na Ezrealu, postaci ze znanej gry LoL. *Jego głosem przewodnim, w domenie jest Janusz Wituch. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Arnext Kategoria:Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja